poem_playersfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma
Emma Marium (Also known as Emma or Em) is the main protagonist of Poem Players. The only known information of Emma comes from her official reference sheethttp://fav.me/db57h8b The official reference sheet for Emma.. Physical Appearance Emma has the shortest hair of her friend group, as most of them wear ponytails or have long hair. Her hair only stretches slightly below her shoulders, and it is a dark burgundy color. She wears a sleeveless red hoodie with a dark red collar and a white tank-top underneath it. She has a large white bandage wrapped around her right arm, and two smaller ones forming an X on her right cheek. Her pants are normally shown to be gray, along with having black shoes and white openings to her socks at the front. She has black eyes. Personality As shown by her official summary on her reference sheet, Emma is the leader, despite being the most immature out of the group. It takes her a little while to come up with good ideas, but she thinks surprisingly well under extreme pressure. She and Hayleigh are both the 'comedic relief' after something sad or upsetting has happened. Allies * Mary * Lexi (Friendly rival) * Hayleigh * Amanda * Almost everyone * Fire elemental masters * Love elemental masters Enemies * Lexi (Friendly rivalry, sometimes escalates to wounding the other) * Dark elemental masters * Water elemental masters * Amanda (Formerly, because she is a water elemental master) Appearances Emma first appears in the first episode of the series, where she is watching her favorite television/movie series Dark Hearts. She goes downtown for an unknown reason, and hears yelling from a building just to find it overtaken in ice. She saves the person trapped in the building, who is later appeared to be Hayleigh, and she tries to stop the ice source that is freezing the building. She breaks her arm in this episode, and is taken to the hospital in Episode 2 by Hayleigh. She appears again in the second episode to go to the hospital and fix her broken arm. On her way to the building with Hayleigh, they talk about their powers. Trivia * Emma's color scheme was inspired by the fact that she is the master of Fire, and red is her favorite color. This has not been confirmed, but is speculated since she has a lot of red things, including her hair color and jacket. * She is an inventor, and she has even created a machine to transport a maximum of 5 people to a single dimension in mere seconds. * She has broken her limbs many times because she isn't the most careful person in the group. * It is confirmed she breaks her arm in the first episode of the series trying to save Hayleigh, but she keeps the bandages because she thinks they make her look cool even after her arm has been healed. She feels the same way with the bandages on her cheek, considering she has had them since before the events of the series, and most likely replaces them if they begin to fall off. * Emma is 27 as of her first appearance. * Emma and Amanda don't get along well for the simple fact that they have opposite elements and could easily hurt eachother with them. Emma could hurt Amanda by burning her skin. Amanda could hurt Emma by putting out flames that she has created with water. * Emma is the favorite character of Kelsey's best friend Kaiya, the reason being her color scheme. * Emma will be voiced by Kelsey when the series officially begins, but it is unknown if this will remain constant. https://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd/status/851121569078312960 Kelsey states she will voice act Emma. * Kelsey has confirmed that Emma will be high pitched with an American/Canadian mixed accent, as this is what her own voice is originally. https://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd/status/851121569078312960 Kelsey confirms Emma has a high pitch voice, along with Kelsey's own normal accent, which is a Canadian and American mix. * Emma's favorite TV/Movie series is called Dark Hearts. * Despite being described as immature most of the time, throughout the first few episodes Emma is shown to have quite a dark personality, considering she lives in a village that is completely run by Water elemental masters, including the mayor himself. * Emma has a hatred for Dark elemental masters, though no one knows why. References